1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cover assembly and, particularly, to a cover assembly used in a portable electronic device for covering an earphone hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) usually have earphone holes for insertion of earphones. Covers may be used to cover and protect the earphone holes from e.g., water and dust.
A typical earphone cover is often made of rubber and is fixedly connected to the mobile phone by a flexible strip adjacent to the earphone hole. The covering/exposing of the earphone hole is achieved by bending the earphone cover towards/away from the earphone hole around the flexible strip.
However, the flexible strip may not endure frequent use and break.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.